Love or Promise
by FireIce Fox Goddess
Summary: Fox meets a stranger. Her and her little brother Torch finally find their lost cousin who was thought to be dead. Kouria comes with a tournament. The cousin knows a prophecy that no one esle does. Will Fox chose Love or will she chose Promise? Rated for l


Love or Promise

Ch. 1) Cloaked Stranger and White Venus

Fox was walking back to the cave she lived in with her younger brother, Torch for 3 years.

Fox was 17 years old. She had 7 pure white tails, pure white ears and hair. Her eyes were a really light sky blue. Fox wore black fighting baggy pants, a little darker sky blue then her eyes halter top shirt, and a long black coat. On the back was a snow dragon with wings and a black dragon wrapping around each other.

Fox walked by a village and saw it in a blaze. She walked to the village and saw a cloaked figure laying face down.

Fox went and knelt down by the figure and was about to remove the hood to check to see if the figure was all right. She quickly stood up and unsheathed her katana, six bat demons charged at her and the figure.

Fox used her speed to attack them. When she landed, she looked behind her to find the figure gone and in his place was a decapitated bat.

She looked around and shrugged when she couldn't find the cloak figure. She started walking back again.

When she got back, a little kitsune ran out and tackled her to the ground and sat on her stomach.

He had hair like fire with red, orange, and yellow. Same with his ears and two tails. His eyes are a redish-yellow gold. He was 7 years old.

"You're back." Torch said while getting off her stomach.

"Yes I am. Now lets go in so I can get dinner ready." Fox said and walked into the cave with her little brother right beside her. She started a fire and started to cook the dinner.

While Fox was cooking, Torch was walking around the cave.

He looked toward the entrance of the cave and saw a figure standing there. Torch's eyes widen.

"AHHHHHH. FOX THERE IS SOMEONE AT THE CAVE." Torch screamed and hid in front of Fox.

Cloaked Figure's P.O.V.

Once the kit turned to hide, I hid in the shadows and masked my energy.

I watched as the female kitsune that was at the village, turn her head to the cave entrance, then back to the kit in her lap.

_'Not very aware are they. I want to know where she learned how to move like that. No one is that good naturally. Why do they live here?'_ I thought to myself. I watched with interest at the two kitsunes talked.

"Torch, there isn't anyone there." she said. She was about to start cooking again when her ears went up in alert.

"Fox?"

"Torch hide." she said and stood up. She pulled out her katana as the kit, unaware, hid next to me.

I threw the child forward only to be behind the female kitsune pointing her sword at the shadows where I am standing.

"If I wanted to attack, you would have been dead already." I said as I walked out of the shadows, not that it helped them see what I looked like with the hood of the cloak hiding my face.

Normal P.O.V.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Fox demanded with her katana still pointed at him.

"Put that away. I said I am not here to attack you. I wanted to know how you can fight the way you did. No one is that good, naturally." he said.

"Answer my question." Fox snapped.

"I'm just looking for someone."

"Well whoever you are looking for isn't here? Now go away." Fox said and put her katana away. She was still standing in front of Torch who had latched onto her tails and was under her coat.

He still stood there looking at her directly into her light sky blue eyes.

_'Something happened to them for her to get that look in her eyes. It seems it will be hard to gain her trust, and the kits. HA that's a laugh. Why do I care if I gain their trust?'_ he thought as he continued to look into her eyes.

Fox turned to leave and go back to the fire so the food wouldn't burn.

"Leave." Fox said not looking back at him.

"I'm looking for a bat demon by the name of Shenaru." he said and Fox stopped in mid step.

"Shenaru." Fox whispered with venom in her voice, and felt Torch shiver at the name. She also sensed his fear.

"Do you know him?" the man asked and sensed the kit's fear. He watched Fox make a fist so tight that her knuckles turned white and blood dripped to the floor from where her nails punctured the skin of her palms.

"Yes I know him and I don't know where that bastard is. I would have killed him if I did." Fox snapped at him as she turned to face him with eyes glowing blood red.

(A/N: It will be a while before I reveal his name. So bare with me.)

He was surprised at her reaction, but they couldn't see because of the cloak.

"Why do you want to kill him?" he asked.

"That is none of your business." Fox snapped.

"I have my own reasons why I am looking for him. If you recognize him, can I stay with you?" he asked.

Fox nodded and walked back to the fire. She sat down as soon as Torch let go of her tails. She closed her eyes to calm down, and felt Torch turn into his full fox form and stayed under her coat.

He sat opposite of them, watching as the kit stayed hidden and the female with her eyes closed calming down.

_'Okay. No more mentioning him. I hate to be the one she attacks with that anger. Not that it will do any good, they could use that to their advantage.' _he thought.

"So what are your names?" He asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm Fox and my little brother is Torch." Fox said a little more calmer and with her eyes still closed.

After a few more moments, Fox finally opened her eyes. They were back to their really light sky blue.

"Why do you live here?"

"We have been here for 3 years. Today is our third year." Fox said, not answering his question.

They ate dinner, then went to sleep. torch snuggled close to Fox. Once he was fast asleep she made vines go around her and Torch like a shield before she went to sleep herself, not really trusting the stranger.

Stranger's P.O.V.

I watched as Torch snuggles as close as possible to Fox and as far as possible away from me.

Once he was asleep, Fox made a shield of vines around her and her little brother.

I smirked to myself.

_'Looks like they don't trust me very much. The child is scared of me. Am I that scary? I wonder what type of kitsunes they are? I haven't seen any that look like that or that good in Fox's case. Wait... she is good looking, no denying that, but not good enough to make me want her.'_ I thought as I continued to watch the vines until I fell asleep myself.

The next morning I woke up at dawn, which I confirmed when I looked at the entrance of the cave. Then I looked back at the vine shield.

_'This is earlier then I usually wake up.'_ I thought.

I was still looking at the vines, when they started to come down. I saw Fox rub her eyes and look at her stomach. I noticed that the kit was laying down on her and held onto her shirt.

I stayed still not telling them that I was awake.

The kit was shaking, had a white face, and blue lips.

_'What the hell is wrong with him?'_

"Torch. Wake up. Torch." I heard Fox say while shaking him.

I watched as she gave up on trying to pry his hands away from her shirt, which he had a death grip on. She picked up a rock and threw it at me.

I caught it and crushed the rock in my hands.

Normal P.O.V.

"What?" he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Get over here and help me get him off me so I can get something." Fox snapped and glared at him.

He just sat there and looked at her unfazed by her glare.

"Unless you want to get it yourself."

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Have you heard of the plant called White Venus?"

"Do I look like a gardener, to you?"

"Then get over here and help me so I can go and get it."

He got up and walked over to Fox and knelt down.

"What do I get out of it?"

"If you want money, I don't have any. I make everything. I don't have fucken time to be a gitty school girl who looks at guys who have great asses." Fox said and glared at him.

"We'll figure something out." he said and placed his hands over Torch's. He moved his thumb so he could press the middle of his palm and Torch let go but latched onto his thumbs. As he did so, his thumb brushed against her breasts.

_'Her breast are soft. I wonder what... whoa stop at that thought.'_

"Watch him, I'll be back." Fox said, got up and left before another word could be spoken.

He looked down at the child and pushed the middle of his palms again and quickly moved his hands away, but Torch grabbed onto his cloak.

He just sighed and shook his head.

Two minutes later Fox returned with a large lower that looked liked it had seen a ton of ghosts.

She walked over and knelt down next to him. Fox looked at Torch and saw his lips moving.

"How long have his lips been moving?" Fox asked and turned to the stranger.

He shrugged and turned to look at her.

"I wasn't paying attention." he said.

"That is why I said watch him." Fox said and went back to looking at her brother. She placed a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes.

She started to mutter words in a different language that he didn't know and her body went limp. She fell against him.

Stranger's P.O.V.

I watched as Fox fell against me like she passed out. Her head was against my shoulder.

I was about to move her when I felt her wince and a wound showed up and her upper right arm.

_'What the hell?'_ I thought as a couple more wounds showed up, one on her stomach and another one on her left shoulder.

I looked back at the kit and a couple more minutes later went by and Torch was back to the way he was when he fell asleep.

_'He finally let go.'_ I thought and saw Fox starting to move.

Fox opened her eyes and sat up. She winced as she did so.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as Fox stood up wincing and walked over to the bandages.

"It has nothing to do with you. The less you know about us, the better." She said as she was bandaging herself.

"Now for your payment for helping you." he said.

"I told you I don't have any money." Fox said and looked at me.

"What type of weapons do you make?" I asked.

"Look around."

"I don't want any of yours. Can you do enchantments?"

"Depends on what and what power it is. I can only do ice, fire, and plants."

"Armor."

"Depends."

I pulled out my sword and said, "Attack me with your strongest fire attack."

"You must be crazy. I have more control over fire then you do. Plus you would get killed."

"How so? This sword is called hellbringer. It will deflect the heat from your attack."

Fox looked at the sword then at me and blinked.

"That dinky sword won't stop it. I never said it was hot, it is deadly. If you really want to know, my father was the fire kitsune god and my mother was the ice kitsune goddess."

"How can it be deadly but not hot?"

"It is, now let me make breakfast." Fox said and walked passed me.


End file.
